My Name Is Shiiganah
by WaterElfAtHeart
Summary: Who am I? Where am I? Who is this boy in my dreams? And why are my dreams so confusing? Starts in Sora filler arc. OCxGaara and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of birds. Where was I? WHO was I? I couldn't remember. What was I doing here? I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. Obviously it had been awhile since I'd been outside. There was a faint soreness to my head, like I had been knocked out. I tried moving to a sitting position. Big mistake. Pain with the intensity of fire flew up my arms and legs. I bit my lip and continued to move until I was sitting up. I twisted my head slowly from side to side, taking in my surroundings. A small clearing with surrounded by trees with a stream. A little too convenient for my taste. The pain was intense, but I found I was able to take it. '_I've had worse...' _I thought. Wait, how did I know that? I didn't even remember my name.

My stomach growled. Great. Well, there must be something to eat here. I stood, almost collapsing. That HURT! Whoever the ninja was that got me like this, I was gonna whoop them later. As I looked for food, I went over everything I knew.

Okay, I thought. I know that I'm not in the sand village, because I know that that village is in the desert. But then where am I? I'm in a forest...

My thoughts were momentarily distracted as I came across my reflexion in the stream. Well, I couldn't exactly complain about my looks, whoever I was. I had an hourglass figure, with pale skin. I had straight black hair, and yellow eyes, like those of a dog or wolf. I wore a blue shirt and tan pants, with a camouflage cloak that seemed to disappear into the background. My heartbeat was accelerating. No, those were footsteps. I turned to see a ninja squad appear through the trees. The ground to a halt as they saw me. I looked them over as they looked at me.

There were four in total, making up the squad. The first male, most likely the captain, had brown spiky hair and wore a standard ninja uniform. a.k.a the khaki vest and black pants and shirt. Then there were the other three. One boy with messy blonde hair and a baggy orange jumpsuit, another boy in a white robe with short black hair. And lastly, a girl with short pink hair in a red shirt and pink skirt. The orange boy spoke up. Stepping forward and speaking in the most annoying tone.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Is this an ambush?"

"Don't be silly." I scoffed. "What makes you think I'm attacking you? You're the one that barged in on me." The boy faltered for a moment at this. The captain took this opportunity to speak.

"Naruto, put a sock in it. Sorry about that, he's not much of a thinker.I'm Captain Yamato" He gestured to the others. "And this is Sora, and Sakura. Who are you?" I bowed.

"Honored to meet you. I'd tell you my name, but...I'm...having trouble remembering who I am. Could you please tell me where I am?" Naruto started talking again.

"You must be pretty stupid to forget who you are. You're in the Land of Fire."

"Oh." I said, ignoring the insult. "Well, that clears that up."

"You should come with us." Yamato suggested. "We're heading back to the Fire Temple." I nodded, running after them as they started moving again. They all noticed my sluggish movements.

"I'll be fine." I said, smiling. "I just need a bit of rest, that's all."

Sora pulled to a stop as we reached the top of the stairs leading to the temple. "We're here." He announced, walking forward to the big double doors. The monks outside nodded to each ninja as they passed. As I tried to walk in, two monks held out their hands to stop me. "You must not enter." They said to me. The others looked back as another, with his arm in a cast, joined them. "Wadaya mean?" Naruto shouted in their ears. "Those with unnatural bodies must not enter." One said to him.

"It's okay," I said to Naruto. "Something tells me this isn't the first time this has happened. Yamato gave me a wireless radio, so I can still keep in touch." I waved as the doors closed, and I looked for a tree to spend the night in.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I ran through the streets, pools of blood forming where my bare feet had touched. I gasped as a raven-haired uchiha appeared in front of me. I could see the sharingan in his eyes, and the blood on his sword. _

_ "Itachi..." I whispered shakily, my eyes widening as he took a step towards me. _

_ "You honestly think you can escape me? My own brother Sasuke sure couldn't."_

_ "Sasuke?" I growled. "What did you do to him?" Itachi didn't answer my question. Instead, he ashed out at something behind him. He twisted the boy's arm behind him, preventing him from struggling. His face was foggy, but I had a sense he was someone important to me. A friend maybe?_

_ "Let him go!" I yelled angrily, tears leaking from my eyes. I was useless. Since I had had to teach myself the ninja skills I had, I wasn't very skilled. Definitely not skilled enough to overpower Itachi. I bowed my head. "If... he promises to keep silent about this... will you take my life instead?" The uchiha nodded. I sighed as he knocked him out, then moved in on me. My world turned black._

I sat up quickly, finding myself in a hospital. 'It was all a dream then?' I thought.

"Well, so it appears you've finally awakened!" I looked over to see Naruto, along with Sakura, that black haired boy that had had his arm in a sling, and a man wearing a mask and spiky gray hair swept to one side. I put two fingers to my forehead as my head started throbbing.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked myself aloud.

"You were fast asleep for ages afterwards, and we tried everything to wake you up. You've been like this for ages. I'm Sai by the way, and this is Kakashi." He said, smiling a really cheap smile. I groned, falling back on the covers.

"So did you remember anything?" Naruto asked in his annoying tone of voice, making her frown.

"No, otherwise I probably would have mentioned it. But I had a really weird dream about a guy called Itachi, a guy called Sasuke and some boy whose face I could't see. It might have been something from my past." I watched as Naruto's face fell at the mention of this Sasuke guy, and he grew quiet, which I didn't think was even possible. He looked down at the ground. All of a sudden, a memory popped into my head.

_I ran from the house, my father shouting after me. I ran as fast as I could, anything to get away from him. I ran to that swing on the tree, where I always sat when I wanted to be alone. But someone was always there, sitting on the swing, feeling sorry for himself like I was. He was alone too. I've seen how everyone avoided him. I thought he looked rally cute with his blond spiky hair and those whisker marks on his cheeks._

_ "Hi." I said, causing him to look up at me. "Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping my own tears away with my sleeve. _

_ "Because no one wants to be my friend." He sniffed. "Why are you crying?" the boy said back._

_ "I guess because my family treats me like a doll on a shelf, so I'm not allowed to have friends or become a ninja or even go outside sometimes." I said, putting on a determined face. "But I want to become a ninja. I want everyone to respect me, or at least notice me for something besides a nuisance." I looked as the Hokage came walking down the street in his billowing red and white robes, watching as everyone turned to look at him, and give him a respectful bow._

_ "I wish I was Hokage." Said the boy, causing me to turn and look at him. "Everyone would have to respect me then. But it's not possible. I'm just not strong enough."_

_ "You won't know that until you try." I said, growling at him, and he looked up at me, startled. "Anyone can change their destinies if they try hard enough. But feeling sorry for yourself won't change that." I looked up as I saw some solders searching the streets. Father must have sent them to look for me. I gave one last smile to the boy before I left. "I have to go now, but I suggest you listen to me. Not like I'm any older or wiser than you or anything, but I think that you could totally become Hokage." I ran away, not wanting t get caught._

I gasped, and clutched at my head from the pain. Hen it was over, I looked up at Naruto. I've seen you before, I remember now. You were sitting on the swing, all alone. You said you wanted to become Hokage, but it would never be possible. I told you anyone can shape their destinies. I remember..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That was you? But how, I mean, I never saw her after that, and she had really curly hair and blue eyes!" I snorted.

"Well, obviously something changed later then. But did you listen to me?" Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto all nodded at once.

"Heck ya! I'm getting stronger everyday!" He shouted. Kakashi, the mysterious one talked next.

"If it was you who got that idea of chasing his dreams into his head, you certainly did a good job. He's definetly gotten a lot stronger." He stood. "Now, I suggest you rest. But try to wake up a but sooner next time. Come on, we need to practice some fighting strategies." I closed my eyes the second they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-O! Would've posted sooner, but I had to hack into my own account (I forgot my password *facepalm*). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Shiiganah's POV:**

I awoke to having the wind knocked out of me. My vision was blurry, but considering the blob sitting on me was bright orange I didn't have to wait for my eyes to focus to know it was Naruto.

"Hey person-I-don't-know-the-name-of, how ya feelin?" He said, with that goofy grin on his face.

"Like there's a hyperactive ninja preventing me from breathing." I panted, taking in a deep, exaggerated breath as he scrambled off the bed. My gaze shifted to some standard ninja clothes by my bed. Aside from my cloak, my old clothes were nowhere to be found. I sat up. "Guess I should change now." I said, waiting for Naruto to leave. He just sat there, maintaining his grin. "Pervert!" I shouted, smacking him on the head. "You have to leave the room!" He ran out laughing. I scratched my back and froze. I tugged off my shirt and gasped when I looked in the mirror.

My body was covered in scars from what looked like needles and medical tools, but that wasn't what caused my gasp. I had wings. Dark blue wings, like the wings of a bat. Naruto knocked on the door.

"You almost done changing? I have to show you around you know!" He shouted through the door.

"One second!" I yelled, throwing my new clothes on, and putting on my cloak. I walked out the door, determined to stop thinking about it until later.

I paid attention to all the places Naruto showed me, and at one point was forced to drag the poor boy when he saw the ramen stand. I was so busy trying not to trip over him in his frantic effort to escape my grip, that I backed into someone. Three someones.

"Who are you?" Said one in a lazy, whatever kind of tone. "And why is Nauto on the ground?"

"I'm a newcomer. He was showing me around, and almost went berserk when he saw the ramen stand." Naruto stopped flailing and hopped up.

"Hi Shikamaru! Ino! Chouji!" He said, waving. "Whatcha doin'?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"We're going to pay our respects to Asuma." He said. Naruto was totally lost on the fact that Shikamaru was trying to be serious, and continued to smile. His face must hurt after a while from that.

"Coolio! Can we tag along?" Shikamaru shrugged for the upteenth time.

"Sure." We all walked to the graveyard. I felt kind of awkward since I didn't know the guy, so I wandered around. I stumbled across the huge Uchiha section. All the graves were fancy, except for one. It piqued my interest, so I read what was etched into it.

_Shiiganah Uchiha_

_Was killed on the night of the Uchiha massacre._

_Her beauty and cunning will be remembered forever._

"Ah, so you found Shiiganah's grave." I turned to see Shikamaru_, _his hands in his pockets.

"Who was she? Why is her grave less decorated than the others?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"I wish I knew for sure. It seems her family wanted to protect her from harm, and kept her hidden most of the time. In fact, no one knew she existed until they went through the records on the night of the Uchiha murder. I used to know a girl that would pop up every now and then, but after the clan was wiped out, she disappeared. I'm guessing that she had been Shiiganah." I pondered this for a second.

"Can I use her name for a while? Since I don't have my memory..."

"That should be okay." Shikamaru agreed. "But come on, the others are wondering where you went."

"Well why didn't ya SAY so!" I exclaimed, sprinting toward where I thoughtthey were.

"Uh, Shiiganah?" I stopped after a second, remembering that he was referring to me and that was my name now. He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh." I walked at his pace after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I suck at uploading, and hacking into my account's getting tiring. *sigh* Any way... Deidara!**

**Deidara: Wut?**

**Me: Disclaimer! Now!**

**Deidara: No way, hmmm!**

**Me: *evil glare* Do it now!**

**Deidara: That's what she said, hmmm.**

**Me: Deidara... *menacing voice***

**Deidara: Water-elf-at-heart doesn't own Naruto, and vote for my art at the art competition, hmmm!**

**Me: Who let you into an art competition? They'll probably just disqualify you for blowing up the building...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Shikamaru's POV: **

I led her to where the others were waiting. She proudly announced her new self-proclaimed name. I noticed a huge brown spider on Naruto's shoulder. Ino noticed it too.

"Uh, Naruto?" Ino said, backing away slowly.

"Wha?" Naruto said, then followed her gaze. "Gah!" He attempted to hit it, but then realized that Shiiganah had rescued it and was cradling it in her hands.

"Naruto! You can't kill her! Do you realize how rare this arachnid species is? The Theraphosa blondi, or bird eating spider, is extremely rare!" She shouted, bonking him on the head.

"Ow, Shiiganah, that really hurts!" He complained, rubbing his head. "That thing is so huge it could eat a- Wait, it's a she?"

"Of course." A mysterious voice was heard, and I turned to see Shino, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Are you sure it's a she Shino?" Naruto mumbled as the spider jumped out of Shiiganah's hands, going to greet its master.

"Absolutely. And who is this knowledgeable bug person with you?" He inquired, looking at Shiiganah. She walked up to him, shaking the hand that wasn't holding the spider.

"My name's Shiiganah, nice to meet you Shino." She turned to Hinata and Kiba. "Naruto's told about you two as well. You must be Hinata and Kiba." She bent down to the large white dog next to Kiba and grinned. "And you must be Akamaru." She offered her hand in greeting. Once the dog had her scent, he jumped down into the play position, his tail wagging. Kiba and I were both taken by surprise when she did the same thing, minus the tail. She and Akamaru both ran around on all fours for about five minutes, just getting into playful tussles. We all watched, fascinated. She acted exactly like a dog, and could understand Akamaru perfectly. The pay ended when Akamaru pinned her down. They growled at each other. I thought he was going to rip her to shreds. Then Shiiganah started laughing.

It started outin a low chuckle, and then quickly escalated into uncontrollable laughter. The kind that makes you want to laugh even if you're Gaara. Soon, everyone was joining in. Akamaru scrambled off her as she jumped to her feet.

"I think I'm going to like it here." She grinned.


End file.
